


Something Happens When I Hold Her

by Jokes_McGee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: 15 Days of FatT, F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokes_McGee/pseuds/Jokes_McGee
Summary: Aria and Jacqui dance.





	Something Happens When I Hold Her

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hi hello this is my first FatT fic and my first time writing in a long time.  
> Day one for 15 Days of FatT: Dance

It was dark in Centralia – nearly three in the morning – but Aria and Jacqui seemed to move in a pocket of light all their own. The warmth of the night’s drinks buzzed beneath their skin and loosened their limbs, sent them stumbling into each other ever so slightly. 

They laughed too loud and too long at nothing at all but the thrill of making it back from a job that was frankly way more dangerous than a 3 cred payout warranted. But it was alright for now, because everyone was alive and unharmed, and Jacqui was there with Aria in her arms and a wide smile on her face, and Aria found in the moment that she didn’t really need much else. 

She leaned heavily on Jacqui as they returned to the ship, and Jacqui pressed grinning kisses to Aria’s forehead when they made it into Aria’s bunk. 

As soon as the door shut, she crowded Aria against it, nuzzled up to her. b“Hey cutie,” Jacqui murmured, a warm smile on her face. Her eyes were heavy-lidded but bright as she ran her fingers through Aria’s hair. 

“Hi there.” Aria ran her hands along Jacqui’s sides until they came to rest at her hips, and she traced circles with her thumbs into the warm skin there, exposed from where her shirt had ridden up. 

They stayed there, quiet for a moment. There wasn’t anywhere Aria could think of that could be better than this. She sighed when Jacqui pressed another kiss to the crown of her head and pulled closer. 

And then Jacqui started to sing. It was soft at first, and low, and Aria could feel her voice where it rumbled in her chest. She began to sway, moving Aria with her as she picked up the volume bit by bit, until she was belting the chorus and Aria dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

She fiddled with her bracelet until music filled the room, then held out her hand for Jacqui. “Dance with me,” she said with a smile. Jacqui took her hand and pulled her to her feet and into a warm embrace, where they swayed together in time to the music, trading kisses and whispered nothings. 

They danced for minutes or for hours – Jacqui wasn’t quite sure, but she was sure of this: she would travel across the Golden Branch for this woman, for these quiet moments, for this feeling of safety and of home.


End file.
